


Caught Up

by SuzukiAkahana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Figuring Out His Feelings, Kisses, M/M, Sneaky Senpais, adorable idiots, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiAkahana/pseuds/SuzukiAkahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets caught up in the moment and kisses Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up

Kageyama didn't know what he was doing. _Clearly_ he wasn't in his right mind at the time. If he had been, obviously he wouldn't have leaned over and closed the distance between their lips. He knows this, so surely Hinata does too. So why is he making such a big deal about it? Why is _he_ the one agonizing over that one little touch of their lips?

The answer to that probably has something to do with the fact that it _wasn't_ a simple brush of the lips. Kageyama had full on tongued Hinata and then run away. How could he not though? By the time he'd came to his senses and pulled away, Hinata had been all flushed and panting beneath him! What was he supposed to do?! 

From the start, Kageyama had only offered to help the orange haired boy with his punishment because he'd promised to stop bothering him during lunch. It should have been simple. Daichi had ordered Hinata to move some boxes of equipment from the storage shed and Kageyama was there to help simply because he wanted the annoying teen to leave him alone. That's all it should have been. And yet somehow, they'd ended up kissing.

The moment leading up to that really shouldn't have surprised him, Hinata is Hinata after all. Somehow, the clumsy idiot had managed to trip over the boxes in the shed and crash into Kageyama. The taller of the two had been surprised and twisted around to try and stop them from falling. In the end, Hinata had landed on the floor, spread eagle, with Kageyama between his legs, hand braced on either side of the shorter teen's head. 

After that Kageyama should have yelled at the other teen and gotten up and threatened to leave if he didn't get his act together. Of course that's not what happened, the reason why is still beyond the black haired male. He took one look at Hinata's quickly warming face and parted lips and decided to lean down and take them between his own. Everything following that is a blur of lips and tongue. The only reason Kageyama was even brought back to his senses was because the boy under him let a moan slip. 

The sound seemed to shatter Kageyama's high and bring him back to reality, a reality that had Hinata squirming underneath him. Once he realized what the situation was, realized what _he'd_ done, he rose to his feet and quickly left the shed, ignoring Hinata's calls of his name. 

That had been two days ago though and now it was Monday. At first, Kageyama had been a nervous wreck about seeing the orange haired teen. What if he wanted to talk about it? What if he mentioned it in front of the senpais? _What if he asked for more?_

That last thought had Kageyama's face heating up and his hands sweating. What if he really did want more? Would he say something? Thoughts like that had been plaguing him since he'd woken up this morning. Unsure about how to deal with the situation, he'd managed to avoid Hinata all day, though he had a sneaking suspicion the other wasn't really looking for him either. 

But now, standing in the gym after an exhausting day of 'what ifs,' Kageyama found himself angry. Why would he be angry? Why should he care if Hinata is being his usual, annoying self? Why does it matter if the shorter teen is acting like nothing even happened? That's what he'd been silently praying for since the incident occurred, so why was he so bothered? 

“Kageyama!” Daichi called, grabbing the setter's attention. “Are you listening? We have a practice match tomorrow, you need to pay attention.” 

Although he nodded at their captain, he still couldn't focus. His thoughts kept wandering back to his kiss with Hinata, how it felt, how Hinata looked underneath him. Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek and scowled, eyes unconsciously moving over the the ball of energy who was bouncing on the balls of his feet next to Nishinoya. Stupid Hinata hadn't even glanced in his direction once since his initial greeting at the start of practice. Did he really _forget_ about his kiss with the setter? Was it that easy for him to push out of his mind?

“Alright, you're free to go. Nice practice today everyone!” Daichi said with a nod before the team scattered, heading off in different directions. Those who were assigned to clean up the equipment had to stay behind and lucky Kageyama, today was his day to do it. Alongside Hinata no less. 

The setter was so caught up in his annoyed thoughts that he didn't notice Suga and Daichi shooting him looks, nor did he notice when they left, leaving him alone with Hinata. The only reason he realized something was off was because of how quiet it became. Compared to how energetic Hinata had been around Nishinoya and the team, he was being strangely quiet now. It grated on Kageyama's nerves. 

“Would you stop being so quiet?!” Kageyama snapped, angrily tossing a ball in Hinata's direction. It made a loud slapping sound as it hit the wall behind him. “It's annoying.”

Hinata looked up from his position by the net, honey colored eyes meeting Kageyama's dark orbs. The shorter boy just stood there, blinking absently at him before shrugging. “You usually complain when I talk, you say that's annoying too.” 

And then Kageyama feels bad because what he's saying is true. He knows he's not being fair but he can't help it. He doesn't know how to deal with these feelings, feelings he didn't know he had for anyone, let alone _Hinata._ Still, it's obvious that the middle blocker isn't as happy as he'd previously let on. Or maybe it's just because he's with Kageyama. That though makes the setter feel bitter. 

“Yeah well I'm used to you being any annoying little shit so when you're too quiet it's weird.” Was how he chose to respond. Suddenly he understood what it meant to truly feel awkward, because surely he's never felt so out of place before. 

The only response Hinata offers is a shrug before he goes back to cleaning up the gym, both of them silent. Not only is the silence unnerving but there's also a tension in the air so thick Kageyama wonders if he'd be able to cut it with a knife. Then he stops wondering that because he realizes it's something stupid that Hinata would say. 

They finish their job in silence after that, making Kageyama appreciate how much better hearing the orange haired teen's ramblings is. Just as the taller of the two is about to head home his name is called out. He decides to stop walking. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted from across the gym. From behind him the setter hears the sounds of feet hitting the gym floor but he doesn't turn around to look. The next time Hinata says his name he sounds out of breath. “Kageyama...”

“What?” He snaps unintentionally. He couldn't help it, that's just how he reacts when Hinata's around. The other boy doesn't seem to be bothered by his tone though and Kageyama suspects it's because he's grown used to it. 

The silence that follows however, isn't like the silence from before. This one doesn't leave him feeling awkward and uncomfortable but full of anticipation. Kageyama _wants_ to know what Hinata's about to say, he needs to hear it.

“Why did you kiss me?” Is what follows the short silence. The way Hinata says it is blunt and lacks all reserve, he just honestly wants to know why. This doesn't give Kageyama any hints to how the other actually feels about it, which does little to settle his churning stomach. 

This is what he'd been afraid of all day, he'd spent hours preparing for it, bracing himself for impact. Yet now that the moment is finally here, he found himself completely unprepared. Maybe it was because Hinata had seemed normal earlier, tricking Kageyama into a false sense of security. Or maybe it was because he suddenly understood why he kissed Hinata in the shed two days ago, something that threw him off. All the previous excuses he came up with in preparation for this moment were just that, excuses. 

He'd come to the realization as suddenly as he'd decided to push his lips against Hinata's that day, but now the setter understood. He didn't want to, and maybe he wasn't all that happy about it, but he did understand. Was there really any point in lying? No matter what lies he told to the shorter boy now, they would still only be lies. Hinata would probably believe him, he's dumb that way, but Kageyama would still know the truth. And he'd have to live with the truth every day when he saw him at practice. 

Kageyama reasoned with himself that lying to Hinata here and denying his feelings would only negatively effect the team. He'd just recently come to terms with the fact that he wasn't playing alone on the court, it wouldn't be right for him to be selfish now. If nothing else, he wanted to win. Not to mention he's sure it would only make him feel worse. Guilt was not something Kageyama did well with. 

Heaving a sigh of what could only be described as resignation Kageyama answered Hinata's question, still not turning to face him. “I was just caught up in the moment...” It was a mumbled response, one that Hinata could barely hear. He did hear it though, and just as he was about to give a dejected reply, Kageyama squared his shoulders and held his head up high, speaking louder and with more confidence than he actually felt. “But I didn't dislike it.”

There were a few beats of silence in which Hinata tried desperately to wrap his head around what he'd just heard and Kageyama tried not to scowl and ruin what could potentially be a good moment between them. In the end, Hinata could only say, “Huh?”

Kageyama wanted to groan, he should have known it wasn't going to be this easy. Nothing involving Hinata could ever be simple. Turning around to face the him, Kageyama grabbed the shorter teen's shoulders and looked directly into Hinata's eyes. “I said, I like you. Don't make me say it again.” He ended up snapping anyway.

“You...like me?” Hinata repeated, trying not to seem too hopeful. Somewhere between wanting to beat Kageyama on the court to becoming his teammate, Hinata had developed his own crush on the temperamental setter. He'd just never made his crush known, expect to Suga-senpai because nothing got past him. He was waaaay too perceptive. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama growled, trying to keep his cool. The middle blocker sure knew how to test his patience. To be fair, it wasn't very hard to do that though. 

“I um...sorry,” Hinata mumbled in response, blushing lightly. “I mean, that's good though because I've kinda liked you for a while. Not that I was every going to say anything, y'know? Because well, you're you and that just wouldn't make any sense.” He finished with a nod, as if affirming what he'd just said. 

“That's...good then, I guess.” Kageyama said as he dropped his arms, not really sure where to go from here. It was his first experience with this kind of thing and the fact that it was Hinata he was talking to didn't really help any. He wasn't sure he knew _how_ to talk to Hinata.

Hinata didn't seem to be sharing in Kageyama's uncertainty. The shorter boy beamed up at him, the smile bright and full of warmth. His wide, honey colored eyes shined with a spark of something Kageyama thought looked like mischief, though he couldn't be sure. “Yep! But next time you wanna kiss me, don't run away after okay? I mean, that's really rude Kageyama, I was flustered and you just left me lying there on the floor.”

Leave it to Hinata to make a comment about something like that. Kageyama rolled his eyes to hide his growing embarrassment. “I'll keep that in mind,” He muttered, picking up the gym bag he'd dropped when Hinata had called to him. “Let's go.”

“Okay!” The orange haired teen agreed cheerily, seemingly back to his usual self as he clung to Kageyama's arm. “Buy me something to eat on the way home.” 

Kageyama knew this was the start of a very annoying and troublesome relationship but he couldn't bring himself to mind. Not when Hinata was hanging off of him looking so...so _cute._ He'd never admit that aloud, but he figured it was okay to say in his head. 

“Fine,” He said in annoyance. “But I'm only paying for half of it.”

“Aww, you're so mean to me Kageyama!” Hinata whined as the two of them left the gym, bickering back and forth. 

From the the path that deviates towards the storage shed, Suga leaned against Daichi and smiled, the captain's arms wrapped affectionately around his boyfriend's waist. “I think that takes care of that problem,” Daichi said triumphantly. 

“That was the point of making Hinata move those boxes, wasn't it?” Suga shot back with a laugh, turning his head to look at his boyfriend of two years. 

Daichi shrugged, grinning evilly as he watched the forms of the two first years get farther and farther away. “It was something like that...” He murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez I love these idiots. My first contribution to the fandom with some awkward fluff because these two can never be anything but awkward together, even when they're in love. And of course I threw in my other OTP, Daichi/Suga because how could I not? Those two are made for each other's love!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: greencapesandtitans


End file.
